


Такие разные, но, всё-таки, они вместе

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой набор драбблов по стереку. Разные ситуации, разные истории, отрывки из жизни Дерека и Стайлза, иногда ничем не объединенные друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Манипулятор (G)

_С точки зрения кошки, самое уютное место в доме. - Это место, на котором в данный момент сидит хозяин_ **_©_ **

 

 - Стайлз, мы не будем его подбирать. И вообще, нам пора идти.

 Дерек старался не смотреть в сторону промокшей коробки у продуктового минимаркета. В его руках шуршал раздутый пакет с покупками, который хотелось поскорей сгрузить в припаркованный на стоянке автомобиль. У Дерека на сегодня была запланирована огромная куча важных дел, и, конечно, в планы не входило мокрое, грязное существо, противно пищащее и воняющее чем-то до жути неприятным.

 - Дерек, он же пропадёт! Он такой маленький! Умрёт, погибнет от голода, заболеет. - Стайлз поудобней перехватил бумажный сверток в руках и присел на корточки возле картонной упаковки - своеобразного временного пристанища для одинокого, но такого милого котенка; рыжая мордочка потянулась в сторону вытянутых пальцев, мокрый крохотный носик смешно подрагивал, когда котик обнюхивал чужую ладонь, неуловимо пахнущую чем-то очень вкусным.

\- Не пропадет, - возразил Дерек, с опаской поглядывая на котенка. - Он возле магазина, Стайлз. Его кормят. И, наверняка, скоро пригреют. Какая-нибудь добрая старушка. Или детишки. Пойдем.

\- Детишки бывают жестокими, Дерек, ты не знал? - Почесывая урчащий комок шерсти между маленькими острыми ушами, Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на Дерека снизу вверх, щурясь от яркого солнца.

С утра на Бикон-Хиллс обрушился ливень: плотные, хмурые тучи затянули все небо рваным одеялом, в воздухе запахло сыростью, заблестел асфальт, а земля превратилась в темную чавкающую жижу.

Но, ближе к полудню тяжелые облака рассеялись. Подгоняемые ветром, они унеслись на север Калифорнии, а их место снова заняло ласковое весеннее солнце.

\- Вот прямо сейчас я, кажется, узнал, - проворчал Дерек, сжимая пакет смуглыми руками. Ему не терпелось поскорей закончить этот странный разговор, который, как он знал, ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

\- На, сладкий, держи кусочек, - ворковал Стайлз над этим блохастым.

Он развернул пакет и, невзирая на вздох нетерпения, раздавшийся рядом, отломил небольшой кусочек от ароматного, хрустящего пирога с курицей, затем протянул котенку. Тонкие вибриссы защекотали кожу руки, котенок жадно обнюхал предложенную еду, а, затем, с голодным нетерпением набросился, впиваясь крохотными клыками в сочную начинку пирога. 

\- Умница, мой хороший, - умилился Стайлз, поглаживая худенькое, дрожащее от удовольствия тельце. - Кушай.

 Дерек закатил глаза и фыркнул:

\- Его уже разбаловали. Он выгрыз всю внутренность пирога, а тесто не тронул.

\- Коты - хищники, как и ты, - важно сказал Стайлз. - Вот ты бы между стейком и овощным салатом что выбрал?

\- Давай обойдемся без сравнений, детка, - усмехнулся Дерек. - Я - вервольф, и всегда выберу то, во что мне приятно всаживать клыки. Например, в твою аппетитную жопку, если ты сейчас её не поднимешь и не потопаешь к машине.

 - Без него я не уйду, - уперся Стайлз, подхватывая котенка на руки под теплое круглое пузо. - Ну, Дерек! Не ломай мои детские мечты.

Зверь доел куриную начинку и теперь благодарно слизывал сок с пальцев человека, щекоча их маленьких шершавым язычком.

\- У тебя есть я, - Дерек начинал раздражаться. - У меня тоже есть набор клыков, когтей и мягкая шерсть, и я тоже умею урчать, что еще тебе надо?

Стайлз поднялся над тротуаром, неловко прижимая к куртке рыжее сытое чудо и стараясь не выпустить из рук бумажный пакет с пирогом. Кот, унюхав вкусный аромат курицы, рьяно тыкался носиком в коричневую бумагу пакета, стараясь прорваться сквозь него к еде. Глядя на эти действия, Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ты весишь под центнер, тебя невозможно носить на руках, мне продолжать?

\- О, господи, - схватился бы за голову Дерек, если бы его руки были свободны. - Ну, почему я не могу просто сказать твердое окончательное «нет»?

Мысли о противной кошачьей шерсти во всех углах, мебели, в еде и во рту, а так же о подранных подлокотниках и спинке дивана, поцарапанных обоях и этой мерзкой вони изо рта ввели Дерека в уныние, но, Стайлз, его Стайлз, так светился от счастья, что Дерек почувствовал, как сдувается вся его непоколебимость.

Он посмотрел на рыжего монстра, который уютно устроился в руках его парня и восторженно обнюхивал пакет.

Дерек всегда недолюбливал кошек. Эти высокомерные подлые звери отлично умели манипулировать сознанием людей, вынуждая их себе подчиняться, делая более высокоразвитых существ своими рабами.

Вот и сейчас, этот котенок в силу своей внешности, хотя Дерек искренне не понимал, что Стайлз такого в нем нашел, полностью завладел разумом Стайлза, громко мурлыча и обтираясь хитрой мордой о ткань его куртки.

 _Помечая его, как свою собственность_ , подумалось Дереку.

Ему еще вспомнилось, что он никогда не ставил Стайлзу ультиматумов, но, черт ... это было бы нечестно, по отношению к своей паре, подаренной Дереку судьбой.

В самом начале отношений Стайлз твердо дал понять Дереку, что никаких ультиматумов он не потерпит, а свою привычку доминировать Дерек пусть засунет глубоко себе в зад, ну, вытаскивая, разве что, во время долгих и бурных ночей.

Получается, что Стайлз - тоже хитрый манипулятор, завладевший Дереком, как самый настоящий паразит.

Дерек почесал ногой, обутой в ботинок с толстой рифленой подошвой, другую ногу. Стайлз выжидающе смотрел на него и Дерек потонул в коньячном море больших распахнутых глаз.

\- Господи, я пожалею об этом решении. Да, я уже жалею.

\- Дерек, - потрясенно выдохнул Стайлз, делая шаг к нему. - Ты точно ... Ты, правда .. Мы справимся. Это будет самый послушный кот в мире, обещаю! Самый воспитанный!

Он бы крепко обнял Дерека, если бы в его руки не были заняты котенком и пакетом. Поэтому пришлось быстро клюнуть в колючую щеку оборотня растянутыми в широкой улыбке губами.

\- Да, да, - Дерек все еще был настроен весьма скептически, но хорошее настроение пары передалось и ему. - За воспитанность отвечаешь ты. За все его проступки отвечаешь ты.

\- Да, да, да, - едва ли не подпрыгивал от радости Стайлз. - Поедем скорее домой!

\- Домой? - Дерек выгнул красивую темную бровь.

Он всегда считал Стайлза более, чем сообразительным, но сейчас подросток, находясь во власти необъяснимого счастья, откровенно тупил.

\- Ну да. А куда? Мы вроде бы всё купили.

Мордочка Стайлза приобрела такое озадаченное выражение, что Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- К Дитону, Стайлз. Покажем это недоразумение специалисту. Нельзя же тащить в дом кого попало. А затем в зоомагазин, ты же его собираешься чем-то кормить?

Ответом ему был восторженный вопль, от которого котенок вскинул мохнатую голову с маленькими острыми ушами и с любопытством уставился на своих новоиспеченных хозяев, не подозревая о том, как же ему повезло.

 


	2. Экстремал (NC-17)

 - Дер ... рек, - Стайлз закусил костяшки сжатых в кулак пальцев и в исступлении запрокинул голову назад от сладкого тянущего ощущения внутри себя. - Тааам ... ах ... кто-то идет.

 Не стонать - не получалось, Дерек мучил его ленивыми неспешными толчками, а одна рука его удобно устроилась на горделиво торчащем из расстегнутой ширинки члене Стайлза, и поэтому только и оставалось, что заглушать отрывистые возгласы всеми подручными средствами.

 Если так дело и дальше пойдет, Стайлз сгрызет обе себе конечности на хуй и издерет в клочья рукав рубашки зубами, или же его нервная система перегорит и вырубится, как изживший себя компьютер.

 При любом раскладе обжигающее, как расплавленный воск, наслаждение то накатывало огненными волнами, то отступало назад, вынуждая подростка судорожно сцепить пальцы на запястье мучавшей его руки.

 - Что такое? - Голос Дерека был почти что мурлыкающим, волнующим, Стайлз бы даже сказал, что нежным.

 Дерек немного сместил положение тела; голый зад, сокращающийся и подталкивающий Дерека вперед, немного замерз.

 В заходящих лучах  мартовского солнца  переливались листья тополей, но  Дерек едва ли мог  в полной мере насладиться этой природной красотой.

 Сидя с приспущенными джинсами на скамье со Стайлзом на коленях, в вечернем парке, где полным полно народу, а сумерки только охватили город, он очень рисковал.

 Хотя бы тем, что мог попасть в участок за совращение малолетнего сына шерифа в неподобающем для этого месте.

  - Там мужик ... ох! И тетка с ребенком за деревьями ... ммм ... - поперхнулся воздухом подросток, когда толстый член Дерека внутри него задел чувствительную простату. 

 Внутренности обожгло кипятком; от кайфа, разлившегося по телу толпой ненасытных мурашек, Стайлз резко насадился на член и тихонько завыл от пронзивших его ощущений.

 - Он далеко ... Веди себя тише и, может быть, он не заметит.

 Дерек сам балансировал на грани, он едва удерживался от того, чтобы начать не драть Стайлза по-настоящему жестко, вдалбливаясь в его податливое тело. Обуздать почти неконтролируемые инстинкты пришлось с помощью отменного самоконтроля, которым Дерек мог с легкостью гордиться.

 Да, Стайлза хотелось сожрать. Целиком. И вряд ли бы Дерек насытился.

  - А ... если заметит, и ... - Стайлз не смог договорить, его глаза закатились и он сжался попкой на члене, выбивая из Дерека ощутимый лишь кожей затылка вибрирующий рык.

 - Он подрочит, - Дерек слабо фыркнул в коротко бритый затылок, влажный от пота, вкусно пахнущий и теплый, как нагретый утренними лучами солнца камешек в саду.

 В Стайлзе было тесно и жарко. Тугие мышцы приятно обволакивали член, пульсируя и подрагивая, делая Дереку очень-очень хорошо ... до отупения.

 Он не выдержал и легонько куснул манящую складку на затылке.

 - Ох ... Нет ...

 Стайлз закусил губу и разлепил тяжелые веки, пытаясь фокусировать взгляд на деревьях, окружавших безлюдную аллейку. Дневное светило уже почти уползло за горизонт, на небе стремительно таяло лиловое пожарище, и, вскоре, стало совсем темно, как в черной дыре.

 Блядь. Стайлз мог слышать, как за стеной из тополей и акаций, в отдалении заливаются от смеха детишки, гоняя мяч по изумрудному газону.

 - Да, да, - горячечно зашептал Дерек, продолжая коварную экзекуцию. - Он сначала застремается, затем захочет вызвать полицию, но любопытство возьмет вверх. И он подумает что-то вроде: эй, какого черта? Там скачет такая хорошенькая детка, почему бы не передернуть в кустах, все равно они слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы заметить. Но ты заметишь ... И скакать не прекратишь ... А он вывалит свой член и будет гонять по нему кулаком, пока не кончит. 

 - Господибоже ... - выдохнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как вспыхивают его щеки.

 Какой же стыд, блядь ... Но Стайлз скорее сдох бы, чем попросил прекратить Дерека фантазировать.

 Дерек скрыл усмешку, жадно поцеловал взмокший колючий затылок, тайно мечтая сомкнуть зубы на тонкой шейке подростка и утащить его в свое логово, рыча и скалясь на любого, кто посмеет помешать.

 Жаркие губы коснулись уха Стайлза, внутрь забрался горячий влажный язык; Стайлза пробрал лихорадочный озноб, он повернул шею влево, открывая Дереку доступ к оголившемуся участку бледной кожи, сладко пахнущей капучино с корицей и сахарной ватой.

 Картина, в красках обрисованная Дереком, испепеляющим вихрем пронеслась в голове и сосредоточилась внизу живота, скручиваясь в тугой виток, которому, чтобы распрямиться, требовалось совсем чуть-чуть, самую капельку ...

 Стайлз едва ли различал реальность, жрущая его живьем похоть становилась совсем жадной, неконтролируемой, ненасытной.

 Для желанного забытья нужно было просто ускориться.

 - Дерееек, - тихо простонал он в кулак, буквально сгорая от пожара в паху, в уголках глаз собрались слезы. - Я больше не могу.

 - Ты сам предложил, помнишь? - Шепнул ему Дерек в розовое от смущения ушко, подушечки пальцев при этом принялись натирать чувствительную головку, отчего Стайлза то и дело пронзала сладкая судорога, и он бился в его руках, как рыбка, выловленная сачком из аквариума, задыхаясь от острой нехватки спасительного кислорода.

 Холодок, ползший по голым ногам, у кроссовок которых болтались стреноживающие его джинсы; горячая сухая кожа ладоней на члене, который сочился прозрачной вязкой жидкостью; запахи леса и звуки посторонних разговоров за деревьями в парке.

 И таранящий его с убийственной медлительностью пенис Дерека.

 От такого можно было свихнуться. Что Стайлз медленно и верно делал. Сходил у ума от неспешных прикосновений и нестандартности ситуации.

 - Давай, же! - Он потерянно вздохнул и Дерек понял, что теперь тянуть точно не стоит: его мальчика вот-вот разорвет на сотни маленьких Стайлзов и вряд ли можно будет его склеить, если пытка, которую утроил ему Дерек, будет продолжаться и дальше.

 Дереек в очередной раз сконцентрировался на запахе Стайлза. Им необходимо было быть осторожными и лучше бы поторопиться, но Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз урвал свой кайф раньше, чем к финишу придет Дерек.

 Он резко поднялся со скамьи и, придерживая Стайлза, чтобы тот не соскользнул с его члена, развернул их обоих.

 Стайлз шумно задышал, оперся рукой о нагретое задницей Дерека деревянное сидение и выпятил зад, сбивчиво повторяя, как мантру:

 - Дерек, Дерек, поторопись, я скоро, пожалуйста ... Дерек ...

 Дерек заворожено погладил спину подростка - бледную, с россыпью родинок, гладкую и с проступающими мышцами, пусть и не такими развитыми, как у него самого, под одеждой желанное тело было скрыто от жадного потемневшего взгляда, и Дерек решил это немедленно исправить. Он задрал рубашку Стайлза, оголяя тонкую талию, проступающую линию позвонков, крылья лопаток, которые соблазнительно двигались под кожей, и, любуясь, провел пятерней вдоль спины, подбираясь к красиво изогнутой в его сторону шее.

 У Стайлза на миг потемнело в глазах, вокруг исчезли все звуки, как если бы он внезапно попал в космический вакуум, когда Дерек принялся долбить его в зад быстрым, рваным ритмом, неумолимо приближая его к оргазму.

 Теперь Дерек брал его по-настоящему, правильно, как надо, и Стайлз самозабвенно отвечал ему, подмахивая ягодицами навстречу. Сердце билось где-то в горле и одновременно под ребрами, больно и гулко, а разум стек к члену, который качался в такт движениям Дерека, готовый взорваться ядерным грибом и унести Стайлза в желанное небытие.

 Долго Стайлз не продержался. Не успев зажать рот ладонью, он дернулся, словно хотел соскочить, тонко вскрикнул, проломился в спине, насадился на член в последний раз и больно сжал Дерека изнутри, выдаивая его буквально до капли. Коричневое сидение скамейки окропилось белесыми, пряно пахнущими разводами.

 Когда разноцветный калейдоскоп перестал вращаться перед глазами, а кровавый туман рассеялся, являя глазам природную четкость, Дерек жарко куснул Стайлза за лопатку и прильнул грудью к его дрожащей спине, пытаясь унять сошедший с ума пульс.

 Темнота окутала парк развлечений, чтобы через минуту взорваться яркими, как вспышки фейерверков и сочными, как акриловые краски в палитре, огнями больших уличных фонарей и многих сотен маленьких фонариков, украшающих аттракционы. 

 Стайлз, когда смог немного соображать, вывернул голову таким образом, чтобы Дерек смог найти его рот. Он доверчиво раскрыл влажные губы и позволил чужому языку властно забраться внутрь. Дерек поцеловал его так нежно, что у Стайлза защипало в носу от накативших чувств.

 Чтобы не разреветься от внезапной бури эмоций, подросток игриво укусил Дерека за нижнюю губу и тихонько засмеялся, когда Дерек в шутку беззлобно заворчал, как волчонок.

 

 ***

 

 - Как же гадко, - Стайлз плюхнулся на сидение и ощутил себя совершенно разбитым, как если бы на него вдруг опустилась тяжелая многотонная плита. - То есть не гадко, было круто, просто ... О, мой бог, как вспомню того мужика ...

 И в то же время ему было до одури замечательно, как если бы он нанюхался самой охуенной травы, которую толкали черные барыги Нью-Йорка.

  - Так гадко или сладко? Детка, ты определись, - хмыкнул Дерек, устраиваясь рядом, на водительском сидении.

 - Тебе легко тут шутить, _детка,_ \- устало зевнул Стайлз, которому даже было лень возмутиться, и закрыл глаза, утомлённый «прогулкой» в парке. - У меня в заднице всё хлюпает и, кажется, вытекает. Блядь, я сейчас заляпаю тебе сидение, и ты даже не посмеешь мне ничего возразить.

 Дерек вставил ключ в замок зажигания, завёл мотор и широко улыбнулся. Зря он шёл в парк аттракционов скептически настроенным - Стайлз буквально выволок его из лофта, красочно описывая развлечения, которые он мог пропустить, оставшись в скучных, пустых стенах - прогулка действительно вышла «что надо».

 - В следующий раз возьмём с собой упаковку влажных салфеток.

 - В следующий раз свиданку устроишь мне ты, волчара, - сонно пробормотал Стайлз и заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней.

 В мокрых джинсах он, правда, ощущал себя мерзко, но сон сморил его резко и без предупреждения и расплывшийся по сидению «камаро» Стайлз громко засопел, глубоко и спокойно, и не смог увидеть нежность, промелькнувшую во взгляде Дерека.

 Его Дерека.

 Его личного ручного волчары.


	3. Монстрище (NC-17)

В лофте, окутанным дымкой искусственного тумана, из-за количества тусивших в нем человек, невозможно было разглядеть главного зачинщика. Дерек стоял в дверях, насквозь промокший от непогоды, что бушевала за стенами его жилища, раздраженный, с вместительной спортивной сумкой наперевес, и безуспешно пытался найти в толпе Стайлза. Дождь лил с самого утра; небо затянулось беспросветной серой пеленой грозовых облаков, местами озаряясь яркими всполохами и громыхая так, что закладывало уши. К любимому человеку Дерек спешил со всех ног, соскучился, хотел устроить сюрприз. А дом встретил его ненужными личностями и алкогольными парами, от которых чувствительный нос оборотня начинал жутко чесаться.  
Дерек мог всего лишь выдернуть шнур из розетки, отключив питание акустической системы, прооравшей все уши местным жителям далеко за пределами заброшенной фабрики. Он мог бы применить силу и вышвырнуть каждого наглеца, посмевшего без приглашения явиться в его святую волчью обитель.  
Вместо этого в его голове созревал план.

Сумка так и осталась сиротливо лежать возле входа, брошенная и забытая хозяином.  
Сам же Дерек отправился на поиски хотя бы какого-нибудь знакомого лица, а это было трудно, если учесть тот фактор, что все лица в помещении пестрели гримом и накладными масками выползших из недр Ада чудовищ. То и дело ему попадались вампиры. Дерек едва сдержал порыв показать малолетним псевдовурдалакам, кто в этом доме имеет право выпускать клыки, хотя соблазн был чертовски велик.  
Он закатил глаза и вздохнул, когда мимо него проплыло привидение, в котором он узнал… Лидию Мартин. Она тут же оказалась пойманной за локоток, а Дерек поволок её подальше от беснующей в такт зубодробильной музыке толпы.  
\- Дерек… - выдохнула Мартин, немного испугавшись нездорового блеска в его глазах. – Привет.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – с нажимом произнес Дерек, не выпуская девушку. – И где Стайлз?  
Лидия тряхнула медовыми спутанными прядями, с достоинством приподняла бледный выбеленный подбородок. Для несчастного привидения она выглядела слишком гордо.  
\- Для начала сменим тон, - ледяным тоном предложила она, вырывая локоть из цепких лап Хейла. – А потом и поговорим, хотя чего тут говорить. Все видишь сам.  
Она пожала хрупкими плечами.  
\- Ребяткам нужно передохнуть от взрослых сверхъестественных проблем, ты не находишь? Мы хотим отвлечься, Дерек. А твой лофт – идеальное для этого место. Сегодня Хеллоуин, милый, наслаждайся!  
Она мило улыбнулась, и, расправив плечи, обтянутые тканью, похожей на саван, удалилась в толпу, оставив Дерека удивленно таращиться ей вслед.

Стайлз нашелся спустя минут пять, в ванной их спальни, перед зеркалом, подправляя грим, вставные клыки и нахлобучивая черный цилиндр на прилизанные гелем волосы.  
Этот мелкий придурок решил быть…  
Дерек снова тяжело вздохнул.  
…вампиром. Графом Дракулой, если быть точнее.  
\- Детка, - тихо позвал его Дерек, облизывая взглядом спину в развивающемся черном плаще. – Детка, привет.  
Сейчас, увидев его отражение в зеркале, он понял, как сильно соскучился по своему человеку и поспешил раскрыть объятья, молясь в душе, чтобы его не задушили.  
Стайлз счастливо что-то шептал, сдавливал его своими руками, обнимая за шею, пачкая белилами его лицо и покусывая искусственными клыками нижнюю губу. Его сладкий мальчик. Дерек едва слышно застонал от наполняющего его возбуждения. С момента, как они в последний раз виделись, прошло больше месяца, и Дерек готов был сорваться и послать к черту контроль, который все еще умудрялся сохранять.  
Поцелуй, в который окунулись оба, опалял жаром и расплавлял остатки разума; их обоих вело и швыряло друг в друга, как волну о скалы в шторм, не мешали даже вставленные в рот вампирские клыки, которые держались на удивление прочно. Сорванные стоны слетали с влажных, припухших губ; им было мало. Слишком долго тянулась разлука.  
Первым отстранился Стайлз, обретая себя и выравнивая сбивчивое дыхание. Дерек улыбался, не в силах разомкнуть руки за спиной Стайлза.  
\- Я скучал, - признался тот спустя пару минут, шало глядя Дереку в глаза. – Ох, как же я скучал по тебе, волчара!  
Дерек мазнул затуманенными похотью глазами по влажным губам Стайлза. Когда он успел так возбудиться? Пульс скачет, как бешеный, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна.  
Пытаясь унять грохот в ушах, Дерек напомнил себе, что засранец провинился.  
Этот вечер должен быть их с Дереком. Только вдвоем. Наедине.  
В этом плане Дерек был консерватором. Его устраивало то главенство в отношениях, которое позволяло одерживать верх над своей парой, по-своему подчинять и контролировать процесс. Любое отступление от сценария уязвляло внутреннего волка, заставляя его недовольно ворчать, и скрестись изнутри своими когтистыми лапами.  
И пусть Альфой он уже не был, но Стайлз по-прежнему считал его лидером их маленькой, но стаи. Порой Дерек думал, что если бы не Стайлз… Давно уже пришел бы к Крису с просьбой отравить его аконитом.  
Жизнь порой была дерьмовой…  
От мыслей отвлекло копошение в его руках. Черт…  
Погруженный в себя, Дерек уже и забыл про Стайлза, которого по-прежнему удерживал.  
\- Так и будешь стоять истуканом, а? – недовольно проворчал Стайлз, выцеловывая небритую скулу. – Я вообще-то тут…  
От него немного несло спиртным. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но и этого хватило, чтобы глаза мальчишки заискрились игривым блеском, а по щекам широко расползся алый румянец.  
Движения чуть смазанные, поведение раскованное, томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных пушистых ресниц на веках, которые он… - Дерек присмотрелся, не веря, - …аккуратно подвел черной подводкой. Вряд ли он сам. Наверняка подсобила юная мисс-банши Мартин.  
Короче выглядел он крайне сладко, как клубничный десерт со взбитыми сливками в их любимом кафе.  
Дерек облизал губы, предвкушая скорое исполнение своих планов, и криво улыбнулся.  
Улыбка вышла действительно кривоватой, а дрогнувшая губа приоткрыла заостренные пики клыков. Настоящих. Дерек чувствовал, как волк рвется на свободу. Скоро… Совсем скоро он свое получит. Скоро здесь будет пахнуть вожделением и страстью, Дерек уж постарается.  
Стереть все лишние запахи алкоголя и пудры, которая в изобилии красуется на лице Стилински. Вот что значилось первым пунктом в списке дел на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Ты мешаешь мне своей болтовней, - с придыханием произнес Дерек, раздумывая, а не содрать ли ему этот надоедливый черный плащ, надетый на желанное тело его мальчика прямо сейчас? Или немного подождать…  
Стайлз обескуражено посмотрел на Дерека. От него остро запахло обидой, словно слова Дерека действительно задели его. Он попытался вырваться, но вскоре понял всю глупость этой затеи. Хватка Дерека всегда была железной, и Стайлз лишь бессильно пропыхтел, не зная, куда спрятать глаза:  
\- Ах, я тебе мешаю. Тогда прочь свои загребущие лапы, волчара. У нас вечеринка, если ты заметил. Меня уже гости заждались. Впрочем, как и я тебя. Но ты это вряд ли заметил.  
Его несло от обиды, как заносит автомобиль по скользкой дороге; горечь встала рыбьей костью поперек горла, но Дерек грубо и абсолютно, по мнению Сталза, бестактно прервал бесполезный монолог, затыкая его до ужаса болтливый рот своими жаркими губами.  
\- Ммм…  
Дерек горячечно выдохнул Стайлзу в губы, после того, как прекратил буквально насиловать его рот.  
\- Ты мешаешь любоваться тобой, глупый. Ты даже не представляешь, как действуют на меня эти твои дурацкие тряпки.  
Он провел мокрую дорожку языком по горящей от смущения скуле к аккуратному ушку. Прикусил зубами нежную мочку, выбивая из Стайлза очередной тихий стон.  
Стайлз взмок и задрожал, как осиновый лист на ветру, вцепился негнущимися пальцами в кожаную куртку Дерека и пробормотал:  
\- Они вовсе не дурацкие. И если бы я представлял, давно напялил бы…а-ах…  
Дерек лизнул ушную раковину. Стайлз томно застонал от шепота, принесшего с собой целую лавину мурашек.  
\- А я бы отпялил тебя. Сейчас.  
Вид покрасневших ушек был чертовски соблазнителен. Дерек не удержался, снова вобрал мочку губами, принимаясь лениво посасывать и перекатывать её на языке.  
\- Я против, - слабо промямлил Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. – У нас гости…  
Он сопротивлялся для вида, Дерек понял это без лишних слов и подтверждений. Его сладкий мальчик пылал жаром и источал такое возбуждение, от которого лезли и подгибались когти, а стук в голове становился нестерпимым.  
Войти…  
Дерек развернул Стайлза к зеркалу лицом, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Стоя позади Стайлза, он счел данный ракурс замечательным. В зеркале отражалось все… Лихорадочно блестящие глаза выделялись ярким пятном на мертвенно бледном от пудры лице, приоткрытые губы алели и чуть припухли, поблескивая сладкой влажностью от горячих поцелуев.  
Дерек, наслаждаясь зрелищем, осторожно обернул широкую ладонь вокруг шеи Стайлза, чуть сжал пальцы. Подушечкой большого пальца провел по выступающему кадыку. Стайлз шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как к вискам приливает кровь. Он откинулся Дереку на грудь, размякая, как сливочное масло, и позволяя делать с собой все, что тому вздумается.  
\- Мы это снимем, - мягко сказал Дерек. Стайлз не успел ничего возразить, как с его головы исчез цилиндр. Дерек откинул ненужный головной убор в сторону и взъерошил намазанные гелем волосы.  
\- Ну вот, - сокрушился Стайлз, грустно рассматривая испорченную прическу в зеркале. – Знаешь, что мне пришлось пережить, пока я их укладывал?  
Дерек низко зарычал ему в загривок, посылая дрожь по телу. Стайлз ахнул и приподнялся на носочках, прильнув вплотную к своему горячему, как печка, партнеру.  
\- Мне плевать. Я хочу тебя без этого стремного девайса.  
Стайлз возмутился.  
\- Что значит – стремного?! Не ты ли недавно сказал, что мой вид на тебя остро действует?  
\- Мы оставим плащ, - смилостивился Дерек, покусывая основание шеи. – И твои вампирские клыки… Ты встанешь на колени и сделаешь мне минет. А я буду смотреть, как входит головка моего члена в твой развратный ротик, детка. Как скользит между клыками…  
\- Ох… - пробормотал Стайлз, растекаясь по Дереку, точно склизкая желейная масса.  
\- Ох, да, - задирая длинные полы плаща, самодовольно продолжил Дерек. – Я даже разрешу тебе высосать мою биологическую жидкость. Не кровь конечно. Но ты высосешь, досуха. Проглотишь без остатка.  
Он огладил обтянутые черными брюками ягодицы Стайлза, выпустил коготь и подцепил ткань. Раздался треск разрываемой материи, брюки разошлись по шву в разные стороны и Дерек укоризненно покачал головой, встречая преграду из темно-серых боксеров.  
\- Я думал, ты приедешь завтра, - всхлипнул Стайлз, подаваясь попкой назад. Или из-за алкоголя в крови, или из-за бушующих гормонов, он чувствовал себя бочкой, доверху наполненной порохом. Поднеси спичку к рассыпанному серному порошку, и он воспламенится.  
\- А я думал, что мой мальчик ведет себя примерно, и, как полагается послушной детке, ждет у окошка, обгрызая ногти до основания, а не устраивает дикие оргии в костюмах, - усмехнулся Дерек, поглаживая под черной, в тон плащу, рубашкой голую поясницу Стайлза.  
Тот не отрывал глаз от отражения в зеркале – Дерек не позволял, держал на крючке. Стайлз будто находился под гипнозом, а под кожей бурлила и растекалась по венам жидкая вулканическая лава, обжигая все на своем пути. Бесило немного эта зависимость от властных прикосновений вервольфа, Стайлз ощущал себя наркоманом со стажем, ломка по Дереку была мучительной и полной ожидания.  
Сейчас хотелось только одного…  
\- Может… Может, ты… Дерек, - сам не зная, чего хочет, попросил Стайлз.  
Вышло как-то жалобно, не по-мужски.  
Где-то на задворках уплывающего сознания, Стайлзу подумалось, что только с Дереком он может быть таким.  
Просящим, умоляющим сгустком оголенных проводов, находящихся в определенные моменты под высоковольтным напряжением.  
Вот и сейчас…  
Прикушенная настоящими клыками мочка уха, вездесущие ладони, скользящие под одеждой, шепот, волнующий кровь и заставляющий сердце убыстрять и без того бешеный темп.  
Не в силах больше терпеть эту муку, Стайлз развернул лицо в пол оборота и с вожделением посмотрел на Дерека.  
Черт. Он уже готов умолять и скулить, потираясь о ноги сильнейшего, а ведь Дерек еще даже и не начинал…  
\- Может, что, Стайлз? Что мне сделать? Скажи, - распалял его Дерек, а бедра в этот момент плавно кружили позади него, упираясь каменным стояком в ложбинку голых ягодиц.  
Стайлз закусил губу, сморгнул туман перед глазами. У Дерека отлично получалось выбивать из него жалостливые мольбы и признания, и иногда Стайлз его за это ненавидел.  
И любил до одури, так, что сердце каждый раз сладко сжималось, стоило только Дереку бросить в его сторону долгий проницательный взгляд.  
\- Все, что хочешь, - смиренно попросил Стайлз и почувствовал, как на ягодицы легли ладони Дерека и принялись нетерпеливо их мять.  
Он чуть расставил ноги, чуть опустил голову вниз, отдавая себя на растерзание волку, и потерялся в ощущениях, которых было слишком много для него одного…  
…И, вдруг, вздрогнув всем телом от громкого стука в дверь, испуганно вцепился в раковину побелевшими пальцами. Снаружи, за дверью ванной, что-то приглушенно щебетала Эллисон.  
Что именно, Стайлз пока не мог разобрать. Слишком уж находился во власти окутавшей его эйфории. Зато Дерек, с его умопомрачительным слухом, слышал каждое слово.  
\- Блядь, - сочно выругался Дерек, когда понял о чем идет речь. – Убью идиотов. Секунду, Эл!  
\- Что? – всполошился Стайлз, который так ничего не понял, - Куда?  
\- Вас, подростков, ни на минуту нельзя оставить без присмотра, - зарывшись носом в волосы Стайлза, все еще едко пахнущие гелем, Дерек мысленно треснулся головой о воображаемую кирпичную стену.  
Покидать теплого, разморенного Стайлза, пиздец, как не хотелось.  
\- Айзек нажрался и они со Скоттом решили выяснить, кто из них имеет право обладать вниманием маленькой Арджент. И кое-кто, похоже, прознал о заначке с жидким аконитом, иначе, с чего бы оборотней так развезло?  
Дерек задумчиво взглянул в опьяневшие от похоти глаза мальчишки, поворачивая его голову к себе лицом, держась пальцами за гладкий подбородок.  
\- Ну, я… эм… - Стайлз на мгновение лишился дара речи, уличенный в проступке, но потемневшие от желания глаза смело встретили строгий взгляд Дерека, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. – А что такого?  
\- Что такого… Вот же поганец, - восхитился Дерек стойкости подростка, хотя испытывал потребность свернуть его тощую шейку, ну, или толкнуть к стене и приторно-сладко измучить, пока тот не посадит голос от криков.  
Он куснул Стайлза в шею, совсем легонько, но когда отстранился, то на месте укуса багровел четкий отпечаток человеческих зубов. Стайлз втянул в себя воздух так резко, что на миг перед глазами заплясали разноцветные звездочки. Он жалобно всхлипнул, обмяк, сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью, и повис тряпичной куклой в сильных руках; мышцы внизу живота подрагивали, а все, что располагалось ниже – пекло нестерпимым огнем. Весь его организм жадно требовал разрядки и совершенно не был готов к такому роду облома.  
\- Ты просто не имеешь права меня сейчас бросить, псина блохастая! – Стайлз мстительно потерся голыми ягодицами о член Дерека и ухмыльнулся, когда смог выбить из оборотня сдавленный рык.  
\- Надо было думать, прежде чем мешать выпивку с аконитом, детка, - в ответ на дерзкие действия Дерек схватил его за бедра и вжался пахом в его попку, наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза в зеркале. Видя, как поплыл Стайлз и какими пунцовыми стали его гладкие щечки, Дереку захотелось послать к чертям взбесившихся оборотней и проникнуть в желанное тело, потеряв при этом рассудок.  
Но медлить было нельзя, иначе вместо уютного жилища, которого они со Стайлзом так долго обустраивали, при выходе из ванной его встретят руины и возможные трупы.  
\- Мы продолжим чуть позже, - голодный взгляд был полон обещаний, которые предстояло выполнить в двойном, а то и в тройном размере, со всеми неустойками за причиненные неудобства.  
\- Ага, - криво усмехнулся Стайлз, выпуская Дерека из объятий. – Только не думай, что я тебя к ним одного отпущу. Воевать, так вместе.  
\- Ну, ну. Ты же грозный граф Дракула, - на губах Дерека расцвела теплая улыбка, он взглядом указал на порванные брюки, черной тряпкой болтающиеся у подростка на стройных лодыжках. – Только, вот граф ведь без штанов.  
Стайлз мило покраснел и несильно двинул кулаком Дереку в солнечное сплетение, закусив губу, когда пальцы оборотня мягко перехватили его запястье на полпути и Дерек притянул его к себе, жарко зашептав прямо в приоткрытый рот:  
\- Приведите лучше себя в порядок, милорд. Я скоро вернусь, - он поднял его руку и перевернул тыльной стороной к себе, картинно при этом поцеловав тонкую кожу.  
\- Блин, да иди уже, - не вытерпел Стайлз и насупился, обиженно глядя из-под темных бровей на Дерека. Вот такой, с улыбкой до ушей, он смущал невероятно. – А я пока тут подрочу на твой светлый образ.  
\- Чудовище, - нежно произнес Дерек, щелкая дверной задвижкой. Стайлза сразу размазало по стене колотившими по барабанным перепонкам звуками даб-степа. – Моё чудовище.  
\- Да сам ты… Клыкастое монстрище, - пробормотал Стайлз, кое-как натягивая штаны с прорехой на самом интересном месте на голые ноги. – Моё.


End file.
